


Show only me.

by Miizurichan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soft bondage, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:49:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miizurichan/pseuds/Miizurichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma and Kuroo had a healthy sex life, but sometimes Kuroo didn't want to be in charge. They always talked briefly of what they wanted for that sexy time, and how they wanted it, is how they got it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show only me.

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: Edited the paragraphs to make it easier to read!

Kuroo was a surprisingly simple person, Kenma had found out. He had all his self confidence out on court and seemed like a slimy snake, and truth to be told, he was. Kenma still liked that side of him too, but it was the side he showed when they were alone that he liked the best. Kenma knew he seemed passive and uninterested, and some thought of him as one of those who would be a virgin forever. 

That was far from the truth, he just was a very private person. No one but him and his partner had anything to do with his sex life, so they could just back off right now. 

Sure, he seemed uninterested in volleyball too, and he kind of was too. But he still sort of liked it. 

Kenma liked sex, when he felt up for it. And today he really did, but he always needed to know what Kuroo wanted as well, so he paused his game and turned over on his beanbag and looked at Kuroo who was laying on the bed, reading some kind of magazine. "Kuroo." Kuroo responded with a absentminded sound and didn't move his eyes from the magazine so Kenma had no choice but to demand his attention. 

He walked over to the bed and got up on it, moving to where Kuroo was laying to straddle his back. "Kuroo." Kenma looked down at the mass of black hair and wished he could make it stand in another style than the mess it was. This time Kuroo put his magazine down and rolled over, now making Kenma straddle his chest. "Mhm?" Kenma blushed a bit at their position and moved down to straddle his stomach instead, he just couldn't look into those intense eyes, no matter how long they would be together, he would never get used to it. 

It made him melt and want to kiss Kuroo's face off. "I'm horny, Kuroo." Kenma leaned down a bit over him and watched his lips, he loved those lips. "I was waiting for you to say that. I want you you tie me up with that silk, and blindfold me." Kuroo sat up and wrapped his strong arms around Kenma's waist and kissed him softly, but firmly.

Kuroo wasn't into bdsm, but he did like to be sort of at Kenma's mercy, having to use his other senses to feel what he and Kenma did. Kenma kissed back eagerly and then shyed away to find the silk bind and the silk blindfold. "If.. you want that, then I want you to prepare me after I've blindfolded you." Kuroo hummed in approval, and was already naked on the bed. 

This was how they always talked before sex, it was their way of trusting each other. Kenma found the binds and the blindfold and just like usual he blushed at the sight of Kuroo naked. He could never get used to watching that body and knowing it was his to touch. He got back up on the bed and pulled his shirt off, instantly feeling warm hands pulling off his shorts and warm, soft lips tracing across his collarbones. 

Kenma blushed and moved a bit away from his boyfriend, turned his back to him and reached to find the lube. He yelped and blushed heavier when he felt two hands cup his bum and stroke up his back before snatching the lube away from him. With a slightly dazed look, he turned back to look at Kuroo. It didn't surprise Kenma that Kuroo was grinning. "You didn't have to do all that to get the lube.." Kuroo moved to sit against the headboard. "No, but your ass is soft, so I did it anyways~" Kenma huffed at this and crawled up into Kuroo's lap and put the blindfold on him and gave him a small kiss. 

Kuroo sighed softly, his skin was already tingling from having lost his sight. He fumbled around with the small bottle of lube, trying to not mess it all out. "You're still not used to that, are you?" Kenma's voice sounded louder, and lower than before. "Never will be, and where do you think you're going?" Kuroo had now lubed up his fingers. "You'll just have to find my butt, Kuroo." He almost wanted to snort at the teasing tone in his boyfriend's voice and felt a warm wind on a certain part of himself. "Kenma.." "It's only until you finish preparing me." Kuroo gave up fighting it and just sighed, using his unlubed hand to find Kenma's butt. 

As he did find it, something wet stroked over his dick and made him shiver in surprise. Kuroo stroked two fingers over the wrinked skin before slowly sliding a finger in, while keeping the other hand on Kenma's back. Kenma wrapped his lips around the head and gave it a small suck, he loved being down here while having Kuroo's arms over his back. He was flexible, and so they had tried many positions, but he liked this one best. 

Apart from his favourite position, doggy style, he liked riding best. He didn't like doggy style because he was dominated, he liked it because of the bodyheat, and because Kuroo was larger than him, he could lay his entire body over him and protect him while bringing him to heaven. 

He added the second finger and scissored them to stretch Kenma while letting out some groans because of the pleasure on his dick. Kuroo moved the fingers faster as he stretched and added the third finger, causing a pause for Kenma's sucking. Kenma pulled off of Kuroo and laid his head on Kuroo's thigh. 

He couldn't focus on sucking with all that pleasure happening in his behind so he closed his eyes and focused on that instead. "mhn, Kuroo.." A grin stretched out on Kuroo's lips and he stretched Kenma the final bit before pulling his fingers out slowly. 

Kenma already missed the touch and sat up in Kuroo's lap, pushing gently at his shoulders to get him to lay down. Kuroo did just that and so Kenma found the silk binds and tied his left hand to the bed, then the right one. He checked over the knots and poured a good amount of lube into his hand and rubbed it over Kuroo's dick.

Kenma sat over Kuroo's hips and leaned his arms on his chest to be stabile while lowering himself slowly, earning a groan from his tied up lover. Kenma moved his hips slowly, then sped up the more comfortable he got. Kenma was a relatively quiet person, but since it had been a while since they had done this so the pleasure that sparked inside him was too intense to keep quiet. 

Small sighs and moans pushed themselves past his lips as he sped up his movements, going down both harder and faster. Kuroo was already close from the sucking earlier and he had given up to keep his head up. as much as he loved being over Kenma, there was nothing better than being at his mercy like this. he could easily get out of the binds and take the blindfold off, but he didn't. 

Kenma was always perfectly tight, applying just the perfect pressure to his dick no matter when they had sex. And neither of them could hold out much longer. As Kuroo couldn't see, what brought him to the edge wasn't the movements, it was Kenma's movements along with the perfect sounds he made. He knew, by the way he could feel Kenma move, that he was close as well. "Kuroo.. I can't.." Kenma clenched his eyes shut and shuddered as Kuroo's dick kept brushing past his prostate with each movement he mad. He was so close, he just needed that tiny push. 

There were pleasure knots in both of their stomachs, just waiting to be released and eased out. Kuroo felt like his body could explode any minute. "F-fuck, Kenma.. just let go.." It was supposed to sound throaty and sexy, but he sounded more like a out of breath old man. Kenma didn't care, he got what he needed and his thighs tightened around Kuroo's waist as he leaned back against Kuroo's raised legs for support. 

He never stopped moving his hips, milking both himself and Kuroo dry until their last spasms were over. Kenma had his eyes closed and just leaned his head and body back against Kuroo's legs. 

Kuroo wiggled out of the binds and took off the blindfold. He lifted Kenma up gently and watched himself slip out of that amazing body before putting him down again and holding him tightly. Kenma just let out a soft sigh and curled up in his arms, feeling cherished and loved by that slimy snake of a boyfriend he had. 

He loved all sides of Kuroo, but it was this side he loved the most, the one that stroked his back and kissed his temple, his cheeks, his nose and finally his lips before nuzzling close and getting ready for sleep. It was the side of Kuroo that no one but him got to see, and he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> I just love these two a lot. But I have a feeling that Kuroo likes it when Kenma is in charge, so here's the result. 
> 
> Kenma is a pain in the butt to write, so I hope it's not OOC..


End file.
